flash info
by TomiMact
Summary: Pourquoi ? Comment ? autant de questions que l'on ce pose sur le monde d'HP, c'est pour ça que les flash info son là ! découvrez la vérité sur ces personnages et bien plus...( un personnage créé (Tomi) sera celui qui posera les question au concerné)
1. Chapter 1

Hey salut !

Nouvelle fanfic : flash info

Une petite idée qui m'est venus comme ça sur l'univers de Harry Potter

chaque chapitre sera un ou plusieurs flash info (pas) vrai sur les personnage ( un personnage créé (Tomi) sera celui qui posera les question au concerné)

chapitre 1 : la vrai raison du meurtre des parents de Harry.

Tomi : bonjour Tom, j'ai une question pour vous... pourquoi avoir tué les parents de Harry ?

Voldemort : Euh... vous savez le soir là... c'était le 31 octobre…

T: oui et ?

V: c'était Halloween !

T: oui et alors ?

V: vous ne connaissez pas : des bonbons ou un sort ?

T: si mais …

V: bah il n'avait pas de bonbon...

T: d'accord... bon à la prochaine pour un prochain 'Flash info' !

Maintenant on le sais : il faut toujours avoir des bonbons pour voldy, si non c'est à vos risque et périls...

aller à plus !

Bye TomiMact


	2. Chapter 2

Hello !

J'ai juste oublier : rien est à moi, à part Tomi

flash info

chapitre 2 :pourquoi Peter Pettigrow a t-il vraiment rejoint Voldemort ?

Tomi : Bonjour Mr Dumbledore, j'ai une question pour vous : pourquoi Peter Pettigrow a t-il rejoint Voldemort ?

Dumbledore : Je suppose que c'est la peur de Voldemort qui lui a fait changé de côté...

Tomi : Voldemort J'ai une question pour vous : pourquoi Peter Pettigrow vous a t-il rejoint ?

Voldemort : Pour le pouvoir, car je suis plus puissant que l'autre vieux fou...

Tomi : Mr Pettigrow, pourquoi avez vous rejoins Voldemort ?

Peter : Euh... bah... j'ai toujours voulu un tatouage...

Tomi :...

Conseil pour Dumby : il devrait investir dans les tatouages pour recruter...

aller à plus !

Bye TomiMact


	3. Chapter 3

Hello !

rien est à moi, à part Tomi

flash info

chapitre 3 :pourquoi dumby aime t-il les bonbons au citron, et pourquoi en proposer au autre ?

Tomi : Bonjours Mr Dumbledore, j'ai une question au sujet de vos bonbons au citron...

Dumby : Oui, je vous écoute.

T: Pourquoi aimez vous les bonbons au citron ? Et pourquoi en proposez vous au autre ?

D: Il sont très bon, vous savez ? ( y a un peu de chose illicite dedans mais ça pas besoin de lui dire !)

T: Vous avez dit quelque chose ?

D: Euh... vous voulez un bonbon ?

T: Non merci...

Ne jamais prendre de bonbon de la part de Dumby, cela serait mauvais pour votre santé... mental...

aller à plus ! Et merci pour les reviews

Bye TomiMact


	4. Chapter 4

Hello !

rien est à moi, à part Tomi

flash info

chapitre 4 :pourquoi Harry et Draco ce déteste ?

Tomi : Draco, j'ai une question pour toi, pourquoi tu déteste Harry ?

Draco : Euh... Père ma appeler il faut que je parte...

T:...

T: Harry, pourquoi déteste tu Draco ?

H: bah... en faite euh... enfin... euh... Question suivante !

T:...

Bon on est pas plus avancer... Harry et Draco ce déteste... parce qu'ils ce déteste...

aller à plus ! Et merci pour les reviews

Bye TomiMact


	5. Chapter 5

Hello !

rien est à moi, à part Tomi

flash info

chapitre 5 :pourquoi Rogue s'acharne t-il sur Harry

Tomi : bonjours Mr Rogue, j'ai une question pour vous, pourquoi vous acharnez vous sur Harry ?

R: C'est faux ! Je ne m'acharne pas que sur lui, sur Londubat aussi...

T: Oui mais pourquoi ?

R: Jalouxdesescheveux...

T: Quoi ?

R: JE SUIS JALOUX DE SES CHEVEUX !

Dumbledore : Severus ! Nous sommes dans la grand salle...

R: Oups...

T: Pfff...

conseil pour Rogue, demander à Harry comment il ce coiffe... ou plutôt comment il ne ce coiffe pas...

aller à plus ! Et merci pour les reviews

Bye TomiMact


	6. Chapter 6

Hello !

rien est à moi, à part Tomi

petite info : je vais essayer de faire un chapitre par jour où au minimum deux par semaine

flash info

chapitre 6 : comment c'est vraiment dérouler la fin de Voldy le 31 octobre ?

Tomi : Une question pour vous mon cher Voldy...

Voldy : Allez y... mais ne m'appelez pas Voldy...

T: Comment un enfant qui ne savait même pas marcher a pu vous vaincre ?

V: Suis-je obligé de répondre ?

T: OUI, de tout façon j'ai mis en place un sort de vérité... cette fois...

V: Bon, bon d'accord... donc après avoir tué la mère de Potter je me suis approcher de sont lit...

T: Oui et ?

V: J'ai glissé sur un jouet et je suis tombé, j'ai laissé tombé ma baguette...

T: Et vous êtes mort comme ça ?

V: Non, je me suis relevé et j'ai lancé un Avada Kadavra à ce p***** de jouet, et c'est là que j'ai été 'tué'...

T: Par un jouet ?!

V: Non... je tenais ma baguette à l'envers...

T: ...O...K... bon à plus pour un nouveau Flash Info !

Conseil à tous les sorciers et sorcières, éviter de tenir vos baguette à l'envers, cela peut être risqué...

Note de l'auteur: pour vous lecteurs si vous avez des proposition de question à faire pour les perso de HP faite le moi s'avoir par le biais des reviews... Tomi ce fera un plaisir d'aller voir les concernés...

aller à plus ! Et merci pour les reviews

Bye TomiMact


	7. Chapter 7

Hello !

rien est à moi, à part Tomi

petite info : je vais essayer de faire un chapitre par jour (si je trouve des idées) (ou si on m'en propose...)

flash info

chapitre 7 : pourquoi pour aller à Poudlard il utilise un train ?

Tomi : Bonjour professeur Dumbledore, j'ai une question pour vous, pourquoi vous utilisez un train pour venir à Poudlard ?

D: Mais non, moi, j'utilise une cheminé...

T: Oui mais alors pourquoi les élèves eux doivent le prendre ? Ce ne serai pas plus simple et plus court que eux aussi viennent par la cheminé ?

D: Eum... peut être, mais ils ne pourrait pas stresser plus de 5 h dans un train...

T: Et vous vous dite le sorcier le plus puissant ! Non mais franchement ! Bon aller salut et à plus pour un nouveau Flash Info !

Avis à tout les sorciers et sorcières : Albus Dumbledore est un vrai sadique... méfiez vous du papy gâteau...

aller à plus ! Et merci pour les reviews

Bye TomiMact


	8. Chapter 8

Hello !

rien est à moi, à part Tomi

petite info : je vais essayer de faire un chapitre par jour (si je trouve des idées) (ou si on m'en propose...)

flash info

chapitre 8 : Pourquoi les elfes de maisons sont t-il ordre des sorcier ?

Tomi : Bonjours Dobby... j'ai une question pour toi, veut tu bien répondre ?

Dobby : Mr, oui Dobby peut...

Tomi : Dit moi pourquoi vous autres les elfes de maisons êtes vous au ordre des sorcier ?

Dobby : Oui Mr... Dobby va vous raconter... c'est un de nos ancêtre il s'appelait Yoda...

Tomi : Yoda te veut rire !?

Dobby : Méchant Dobby ! Méchant ! (en ce frappant la tête dans un mur) Dobby n'a pas le droit de raconter Cette histoire ! (il partit dans un crac...)

Tomi : Et mince presque... à plus pour un nouveau Flash info !

En tout cas ils doivent perdent beaucoup de neurone à force...

aller à plus ! Et merci pour les reviews

Bye TomiMact


	9. Chapter 9

Hello !

rien est à moi, à part Tomi

petite info : je vais essayer de faire un chapitre par jour (si je trouve des idées) (ou si on m'en propose...)

flash info

chapitre 9 : pourquoi les sorciers utilise des balais pour voler ?

Tomi : Harry, pourquoi vous autres sorciers utilisez vous des balais pour voler ?

Harry : Je sais pas, mais si je savais qui a mis au point cette... technique... je lui dirait ma façon de penser...

T: Pourquoi ?

H: Parce que... je comprend mieux pourquoi il y a moins de sorciers que de moldu...

T: Comment ça ?

H: Je vais pas vous faire un dessin non plus ! Ça fait mal au c******* !

T:... Quoi qu'il en soit on ne sais toujours pas la réponse...mais on sait que les sorciers on des problème de procréation... bon a plus pour un nouveau Flash info !

Les sorciers sont de moins en moins nombreux, cause : les balais, les vendeur devraient préciser : risque d'être stérile...

avis au lecteur :j'aimerai que l'on m'envoi plus de reviews (je sais que certaines personnes n'aime pas que l'on insiste mais moi j'aime bien avoir des avis positifs ou même négatifs (à part pour les fautes, je sais que j'en fait...je les corrige si je les voie), pour dire le quel chapitre vous préféré ou me donné des idées pour des prochains flash info...

aller à plus ! Et merci pour les reviews

Bye TomiMact


	10. Chapter 10

Hello !

rien est à moi, à part Tomi

petite info : je vais essayer de faire un chapitre par jour (si je trouve des idées) (ou si on m'en propose...)

flash info

chapitre 10 : pourquoi les Weasley on t-ils 7 enfants ?

Tomi : Bonjour Madame Weasley, j'ai une question pour vous...

Madame W : Oui ? Va y...

T: Pourquoi avez vous 7 enfants ? C'est pour le chiffre 7 qui est significatif pour les sorciers ?

Ma W : Euh... pas du tout en faite je voulait juste un enfant...

T: Mais alors pourquoi en faire autant alors ?

Ma W : Je voulait juste une fille...

T: Il vaudrait mieux que vos fils ne sache pas ça...

Ma W : Gloups...

T: Bon aller on ce retrouve demain pour un nouveau Flash info !

A la la … la famille Weasley... avec un père amouraché des moldu, une mère en manque d'affection, un mangeur de viande crue, un fou de dragons, un coincé du c**, des jumeaux complètement taré, un jaloux maladif et... bah une fille...

et svp reviews...

aller à plus ! Et merci pour les reviews

Bye TomiMact


	11. Chapter 11

Hello !

rien est à moi, à part Tomi

petite info : je vais essayer de faire un chapitre par jour (si je trouve des idées) (ou si on m'en propose...)

flash info

chapitre 11 : pourquoi voldy n'a t-il pas de nez ?

Tomi : Tom, j'ai une question pour vous

Voldy : Quoi encore !? Et maintenant c'est Tom ! C'est Voldemort pas Tom

T: Rooh tu chipote pour les nom...

V: Bon va-y pose la ta question...

T: Pourquoi n'a tu pas de nez ?

V: Euh... t'a pas une autre question ?

T: NON ! Aller répond !

V: C'est à cause de Petigrow...

T: Quoi ? Il t'a... piqué ton nez... ?

V: Pff... non c'est lors qu'il m'a redonné un corps, il devait mettre une peau de bébé dans la marmite, cet Abrutie a mis une peau de serpent... il croyait que ça aller me faire plaisir...

T: Effectivement... c'est un abruti... aller à demain pour un nouveau Flash info ! et n'oubliez pas de laissez des reviews et de me donner des idées pour des prochain Flash info !

Ne faite pas : je t'ai piqué ton nez ! avec voldy, cela pourrait vous coûter plus que votre nez...

aller à plus ! Et merci pour les reviews

Bye TomiMact


	12. Chapter 12

Hello !

rien est à moi, à part Tomi

petite info : je vais essayer de faire un chapitre par jour (si je trouve des idées) (ou si on m'en propose...)

flash info

chapitre 12 : pourquoi la forêt interdite est t-elle interdite ?

Tomi : Bonjours Mr Dumbledore...

Dumbledore : C'est quoi votre question aujourd'hui ?

T: pas très polie Mr, on ne coupe pas la parole !

D: Oui Bon... aller y...

T: Vous en rupture de stock de bonbons au citron ou quoi ?

D: Moui...

T: Bon... ma question est : pourquoi la forêt interdite est... interdite

D: Mon garçon, n'aller pas chercher trop loin, tout est dans le nom de la forêt...

T: Donc la forêt est interdite parce que elle est interdite...

D: Voilà, vous comprenez vite...

T: O...k... ce type est fou... Bon à demain pour un nouveau Flash info !

La forêt interdite, Dumbledore prévient toujours au début d'année qu'elle est interdite, mais il y a toujours des petits malin à y aller... et les punition sont faite dans la forêt... ces sorciers non aucune logique...

aller à plus ! Et merci pour les reviews

Bye TomiMact


	13. Chapter 13

Hello !

rien est à moi, à part Tomi

petite info : je vais essayer de faire un chapitre par jour (si je trouve des idées) (ou si on m'en propose...)

flash info

chapitre 13 : pourquoi Voldy a t-il tué Cedric Diggory

Tomi : Salut Voldy !

Vold : Encore toi ! Je suppose que tu a encore une question à me posé, je me trompe ?

T: Tu suppose bien, cette question c'est : pourquoi à tu tué Cedric Diggory

V: Qui ça ? J'ai tellement tué de gens, tu peut préciser ?

T: Quant tu a reprit un corps plus ou moins humain...

V: Ah ! Lui... c'est pas moi c'est quedever, en plus il est pas mort il est avec une fille...

T: Quoi ? Qu'est que tu raconte ?

V: Ah oui ! C'est Bella...

T: Mais je parlais de HP pas de Twilight !

V: on ne parlait pas de Robert Pattinson ?

T: Mais non je parlai du personnage, pas de l'acteur !

V: Ah ! Euh... Bah je sais pas...

T: Mon pauvre Voldy tu devient sénile... bon aller à demain pour un nouveau Flash info !

Il ne manquerait plus que Voldy ce mette au bonbons au citron, et là on le perdrait définitivement !

aller à plus ! Et merci pour les reviews (surtout Rose-Eliade qui m'en laisse à chaque chapitre Merci !)

Bye TomiMact


	14. Chapter 14

Hello !

rien est à moi, à part Tomi

petite info : je vais essayer de faire un chapitre par jour (si je trouve des idées) (ou si on m'en propose...)

flash info

chapitre 14 : comment sont apparus les centaures ?

Tomi : Bonjours Mr Firenze, j'ai une question pour vous...

Firenze : Aller y, jeune Tomi...

T: Bon voici ma question : d'où vienne votre espèce ?

F: Mon espèce ?

T: Bah oui ! Vous les centaures...

F: vous faite erreur mon père était un humain et ma mère une jument !

T:...

F: j'ai un cousin minautaure vou savez... sa mère était une humaine et son père était...

T: NON ! STOP ! Je veux pas le savoir ! Bon à demain pour un nouveau Flash info

j'ose même pas imaginé le croisement des autres êtres magique...

aller à plus ! Et merci pour les reviews

Bye TomiMact


	15. Chapter 15

Hello !

rien est à moi, à part Tomi

petite info : je vais essayer de faire un chapitre par jour (si je trouve des idées) (ou si on m'en propose...)

flash info

chapitre 15 : Pourquoi le Choixpeau chante t-il ?

Tomi : Bonjour Mr Dumbledore...

D: Encore toi ! Qu'es que tu veut encore !

T: Calmez vous Mr... regardez j'ai quelque chose pour vous... (en sortant une petite boite jaune)

D: (les yeux pétillant de joie) C'est...

T: Oui, c'est une boite de bonbon au citron... mais d'abord... petite question...

D: Allez y jeune homme !

T: Pourquoi le choixpeau chante t-il au début de chaque année ?

D: Ah ça... pourquoi ne pas lui demander ?

T: Oui pourquoi pas...

T: (il met le choixpeau sur sa tête...) Euh... choixpeau ?

Choixpeau : Tien, tien... un nouveau élève...

T: Euh... c'est pas...

C: Tu à le courage d'un **G**ryffondor, l'ambition d'un Serpentard, l'intelligence d'un Serdaigle et la loyauté de poufsouffle... mais tu a plus ta place à Ser...

T: Stop ! Je suis pas là pour une répartition, j'avais une question...

C: Bah allez y …

T: Pourquoi chantez vous à la répartition ?

C: Ah ça... j'ai toujours voulu être un danseur de flamenco...

T: je vois pas le rapport...

C: Ronfle...

T: (il le repose à sa place) O... K... il chante parce que il veut être danseur de flamenco... à demain pour prochain Flash info, et cette fois ci on remonte le temps pour rencontré les fondateurs de poudlard et savoir pourquoi on t-il vraiment créé ce chapeau...

à force de rester dans le bureau de Dumbledore le choixpeau prend la poussière et c'est pas bon pour son 'cerveau' ( enfin si il en a un...)

merci pour les reviews

(PS: Anouk merci pour ta review et tes idées, je les utiliserais pour les chapitre 18 (dimanche) et 19( lundi) car j'ai déjà des chapitre écrit d'avance)

aller à plus !

Bye TomiMact


	16. Chapter 16

Hello !

rien est à moi, à part Tomi

petite info : je vais essayer de faire un chapitre par jour (si je trouve des idées) (ou si on m'en propose...)

flash info

chapitre 16 : Pourquoi le Choixpeau a t-il était créer ?

Tomi : Bonjour Monsieurs et Madames les fondateurs...

Godric : Qui êtes vous ?

T: je suis un jeune en quête de réponses...

Rowena:Et que voulez vous savoir, mon jeune ami ?

T: ma question est pourquoi et qui a eu l'idée de créer le choixpeau ?

R: Helga, c'est question est pour toi...

Helga : c'est normale que j'ai voulais un objet magique qui répartie les élèves par maisons...

T: pourquoi ?

H: parce que si les élèves avaient le choix, personne ne choisirait ma maison !

Salazar : ça c'est bien vrai !

G: Salazar !

S: quoi ? Elle le dit elle même ! En plus le choixpeaux c'est mon idée, Helga elle voulait que ce soit une chaussure !

T: bon... c'est pas le tout... mais je vais vous laisser... aller à demain pour un nouveau Flash info !

Donc pour les 4 maison, on résume : les courageux à Gryffondore, les ambitieux à Serpentard, les intellectuel à Serdaigle et les autres à Poufsoufle...

aller à plus ! Et merci pour les reviews

Bye TomiMact


	17. Chapter 17

Hello !

rien est à moi, à part Tomi

petite info : je vais essayer de faire un chapitre par jour (si je trouve des idées) (ou si on m'en propose...)

flash info

chapitre 17 : que met Drago sur ses cheveux pour les coiffer ?

Tomi : Salut Drago, j'ai une question pour toi...

Drago : Du moment que ça n'a pas avoir avec Saint Potty, je veux bien répondre.

T: Pas du tout cela te concerne...

D: Bah va y alors...

T: Que met tu dans les cheveux pour les coiffer ?

D: Bah du gel...

T: Non je veut dire y a quoi dedans ?

D: Ah ! (il sort le pot de gel) alors... y a de la ' matière facial de dragons'...

T: Montre moi ça... (il lui prend le pot et regarde l'étiquette...) C'est fécale pas facial...

D: Euh... salut ! (il part en courant)

T: là franchement je ne sais que dire... à part... a demain pour un prochain Flash info !

Conseil à tout les utilisateur de gel... lisez toujours l'étiquette...

aller à plus ! Et merci pour les reviews

Bye TomiMact


	18. Ceci n'est pas un chapitre

ce n'est pas un chapitre ! c'est pour prévenir que je ne pourrais pas mettre des chapitres pour un temps indéterminer car j ai un problème avec mon ordi je ne peut plus aller sur internet ( là j'utilise une tablette, pour ecrire ce message)


End file.
